1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain scaling techniques for increasing the density of semiconductor devices use a multi gate transistor structure in which a silicon body shaped of a nanowire is formed on a substrate and a gate is formed on a surface of the silicon body.
Since the multi gate transistor structure uses a three-dimensional channel, scaling can be achieved. In addition, current controlling capability is typically improved by reducing a length of the gate. However, this may increase a short channel effect (SCE) in which a potential of a channel region is affected by drain voltage.